pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save an Eagle
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Mama eagle and Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = September 15, 2015 September 18, 2015 October 8, 2015 October 15, 2015 December 4, 2015 December 10, 2015 | overall = 95 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show" | next = "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs"}} "Pups Save an Eagle" is the second segment of the 25th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. While enjoying a hike in the woods, Mayor Goodway's backpack slips down the side of a cliff, with Chickaletta in it! The backpack is perched way out on a limb, with an eagle's nest not far away and Mayor Goodway is sure Chickaletta will be the eagle's lunch! Ryder calls Chase to winch the backpack and EMT Marshall just in case the chicken falls. No sooner do the pups rescue Chickaletta than they discover the eagle is caught in twine and tied to her own nest. Skye overcomes her fear and rescues the eagle by executing some sneaky maneuvers to get close enough to bite the twine to free the majestic bird. That pup's gotta fly! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Mama eagle *Little eagle The episode opens with Mayor Goodway marching along a rock mountain trail, with Chickaletta sleeping in her backpack. The mayor is thrilled to see all of the nearby wildlife, including an eagle in a nest above and butterflies flying around. One insect lands on Chickaletta's beak – waking her up – and Mayor Goodway ogles the beautiful butterfly. When she realizes it is instead a moth, she is terrified and shoos it away. As she is doing so and the moth comes toward her, Mayor Goodway steps backward and inadvertently kicks the backpack with Chickaletta over the edge of the cliff. After the backpack bounces a few times, a strap gets caught on a tree branch projecting from the rock face. Chickaletta dozes off and the mayor naturally freaks out from the situation. In front of the Lookout, Skye is being bounced into the air using a cloth held tightly by four other pups: Chase, Marshall, Rubble and Zuma. When she is finished, Marshall opts for it to be his turn. Ryder is later seen repairing the Lookout's control panel in the observatory. The moment he fixes the unknown issue, he receives a call from Mayor Goodway, who shows him the “disaster” and explains that Chickaletta was knocked down the hill. When Ryder questions her about how it happened, the mayor blames the moth. She then shows Ryder the mother eagle, who appears to be eyeing Chickaletta from her perch. Ryder summons the pups, who abandon Marshall in midair as they head to the elevator. When Chase wonders why Marshall has not come yet, Marshall comes rolling in the cloth used to propel the pups earlier. In the observatory, Ryder passes along the dire news to the pups. Skye sympathizes with Chickaletta, worried about how the eagle may be dangerous to small creatures such as the chicken or herself. Ryder tells her not to worry, as he calls on Chase to help lift Chickaletta back up the cliff face with his winch, and Marshall to be ready to catch her from below. After they deploy, Ryder and Chase go up to meet Mayor Goodway and Marshall is directed to station himself underneath. As Ryder and Chase pull up, the mother eagle gives a great shriek. They comment on how unhappy it appears to be, and how Skye would have been just as upset being near it. Mayor Goodway calls out to Ryder and Chase and asks them to hurry, as Chickaletta is very worried (though the chicken is actually still asleep). Ryder tells Chase to get his winch prepared, and Chase does so. The winch is pulled out and lowered to just above the backpack, though Chickaletta wakes up and pecks at it feverishly. Concerned they will not be able to hook the backpack and that the branch could break, Ryder calls Marshall to climb up his ladder and secure the winch himself. When the task is complete, Marshall yells up to Chase to start retracting the winch. However, once Chase starts raising the backpack, Chickaletta jumps out and off, landing in Marshall's front legs and causing him to fall down the ladder and into his vehicle. The three above cheer for Marshall and invite him to come up to them. When Chickaletta is brought up and reunited with Mayor Goodway, the mayor is happy just for her chicken's safety. With another large shriek from the eagle, however, Ryder believes there is another issue at hand. Using his pup-pad to zoom in on the eagle, he notices a piece of twine restricting her to the nest. Ryder states that he will need a pup to fly up and free it, though both he and Chase know Skye will not enjoy the task. At the Lookout, Skye is found eating treats and watching “Apollo the Super-Pup”. The show is interrupted by Ryder's call and Skye is eager to help until she learns what her duty is. Trembling with fear, Skye swallows nervously and nevertheless exits the Lookout and uses her wings to fly out to the area of emergency. When Skye arrives, she uses her goggles to spot the twine holding down the eagle. Ryder gives her encouragement and Skye resolves to try completing her job. Skye makes multiple attempts, but is repeatedly lunged at and scared off by the mother eagle. Worried about Skye and not seeing any success, Ryder gets Chase to deploy his spy drone to distract the eagle. Chase does so and the eagle soon flies after the drone to the extent it can reach. Skye is easily able to rush in and bite through the twine; freeing the eagle. Just realizing the eagle is free, Chase is concerned for his drone. As he attempts to bring it down, Skye is directed to land to safety. After the eagle gives up following the drone, Skye eventually descends, though she took some time to watch and admire the baby eagle's cuteness. From Ryder's pup-pad down below, everyone watches to see the mother eagle return to the nest, feed her eaglet with a fish, and hug it. Afterward, the PAW Patrol leave with Mayor Goodway’s thanks. Chickaletta meanwhile pokes out from the backpack, brings up a cob of corn, and begins pecking at it to finish the show. *Use his winch to hook the backpack holding Chickaletta and raise it up to Mayor Goodway. Later, use his spy drone to distract the eagle while Skye frees it. *Use his ladder and stand below Chickaletta in case she falls. Also ends up having to hook Chase's winch to the backpack. *Break the twine in which the eagle's foot is entangled. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Australia.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''All Wings on Deck'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Animal Adventures.jpg|link=Animal Adventures|''Animal Adventures'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Mission secrète DVD.jpg|link=Mission secrète|''Mission secrète'' PAW Patrol All Wings on Deck DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=All Wings on Deck|''Alle Flügel an Bord'' (Toggolino) PAW Patrol De tre dinosauriebebisarna & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=The Three Baby Dinosaurs|''De tre dinosaurbabyer'' Psi patrol Przygoda na wyciągu DVD.jpg|link=Przygoda na wyciągu|''Przygoda na wyciągu'' PAW Patrol PAW Patrol No3 DVD.jpg|link=PAW Patrol No3|''PAW Patrol No3'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save an Eagle's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Skye is a backup responder (S2) Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:The Eagle needs rescuing Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Scott Albert (S2) Category:2015 Episodes